Research in vascular biology and cardiovascular science is rapidly progressing. At the same time, however, physician scientists have increasing clinical responsibilities which they must personally attend to in order to fulfill reimbursement an insurance requirements. Additionally, with the aging of the population, the number of patients with vascular disease is increasing. Thus, there is less time for research in vascular biology and cardiovascular science and fewer physician scientists are advancing the discipline. With this background, it is clear that proper training in research in vascular biology and cardiovascular science is critical for those physician scientists who will be the leaders in our field over the net decade(s). The current proposal is a continuation of the successful T-32 program providing research training in vascular biology, now completing 10 years in existence Vascular Surgery: Research Training in Vascular Biology. The program provides MD trainees with a basic science/translational science curriculum, or a health services outcomes science curriculum. A great strength of the program is the cross fertilization between the two curricula with common elements of training for both pathways. Training is centered at the new North Campus Research Complex (NCRC) and at the University of Michigan Samuel and Jean Frankel Cardiovascular Center. The North Campus Research Complex is one-of-a-kind, with U-M resources and crucial scientific core facilities, NCRC's environment is specifically designed to foster collaboration and innovation. NCRC has 28 buildings comprising 2.1 million square feet of office, research and manufacturing space acquired from Pfizer in 2009. Opening in 2007 the Cardiovascular Center localizes all primary services included in the care and treatment of cardiovascular disease. Faculty for the program come from multiple disciplines including Vascular Surgery, General Surgery, Cardiac Surgery, Internal Medicine, Cardiovascular Medicine, Emergency Medicine, Human Genetics, and Pathology. There is a didactic component to the proposal, in addition to the trainee working intensely with individual scientists from the Program Faculty. The common thread in this program is the emphasis on the study of vascular biology and cardiovascular science with the ultimate goal to provide the next generation of leaders in academic vascular biology and cardiovascular science.